1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a memory disc sharing method in which a plurality of computers share a memory disc, and more particularly to a memory disc sharing method and a system implementing the same in which in loosely coupled computer systems which are connected to each other through a network, a plurality of computers share a high speed RAM disc with high efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there is well known the technology, called a RAM disc, which utilizes as a disc a memory such as a high speed RAM. This technology can be realized in such a way that a part of the high speed RAM is made an area regarded as a disc, and an emulator program is proposed which accesses to that area through the same interface as that of the disc.
This RAM disc is, for example, described in H. M. Deitel, "An Introduction to Operating Systems", Second Edition, 1990, Addition-Wesley Publishing Company (ISBN 0-2101-18038-3), pp. 375 to 376.
In order that RAM discs dispersed to computers may be held in common through a network, there is required the technology called a network file system. This network file system is introduced as an NFS in the above-mentioned article of "An Introduction to Operating Systems", pp. 601 to 602.